Lily and Mufasa
by Dragonstar19
Summary: Sort of a "slice of life" story. It features Lily, a regular inkling, and Mufasa, a vampire squid. Lily introduces Mufasa to the city of Inkopolis and the joys of turf wars as they explore the city, and create a rare friendship between an inkling and a vampire. EDIT: This is a typical terrible fanfic written by a kid me years ago. At least it has perfect spelling? Don't read.


I was walking down a beautiful trail in the forest, filled with lush leaves and green plants. It was getting late, and I was about to head home, when I heard a chirp. It sounded like a baby bird crying. I didn't want it to get eaten, and even if it was safe, I still felt the need to check, so I followed the sound off the trail and into the forest.

After a few minutes of walking, I found a cute little hatchling on the ground. "It's okay," I whispered to it, as I picked it up. I looked around, and found a nest a few feet away on a tree. I set it in the nest, and turned around to head home. Suddenly, I realized that I couldn't see the trail anymore, and that I had no idea which direction I had come from. I was completely lost! I started to panic; the sun was already setting. I walked around, but everywhere I went, the forest seemed exactly the same. It was becoming very dark. It became harder to see, and I started tripping on the rocks and roots. By now, I could barely see a few metres in front of me. My heart thud faster, as I started to see things lurking in the dark. I stumbled and fell multiple times.

Suddenly, I heard something coming towards me. The creature's steps were loud, as it crashed through the forest in the night. The sound grew closer, and closer, while I stood there, frozen, too scared to run. My mind immediately jumped to horrible possibilities. Perhaps it was a polar bear, and would maul me. Or a wolf, coming here to eat me. I still couldn't move as the creature came closer, and closer… until it crashed right into me.

BAM! We both crashed into the ground in a tangled heap of flailing limbs. We both screamed, and something barked. My eyes cleared, and I saw what- who had crashed into me. It was a tall, pale inkling boy with dark blue hair and glowing yellow eyes. In his arms was a cute little white seal, who had been the creature barking.

"Who are you?!" I demanded, my hands on my hips, angry at him for scaring me. I always have hated it when my friends or anyone scare me, which happens a lot. I'm always quick to laugh, but I'm also quick to anger. The boy looked up, worry and panic the predominant expressions on his face. "My seal is severely hurt. I think some of its bones are broken. He needs attention immediately. Can you help me?"

I looked at the seal in his arms. It's big blue eyes were full of pain, and its snow white fur was stained with blood. "Of course," I said, my anger dissipating. I love animals, and I hate to see any in pain. "My mom's a vet. I'll bring you to my home. She'll be able to help your seal." He nodded his thanks, but he looked a little confused. I didn't waste time asking him about that, or wondering why he was out here, but then I realized I was lost. "Do you know where the city is?" I asked him, blushing. I hoped that he couldn't see it in the dark. "I'm kind of lost."

"I've never been to the city before," He said. "But I can see and hear lights and noise coming from over there." He pointed in one direction. Personally, I couldn't see or hear a single thing, but I decided to trust him. After all, he was the one with the hurt pet. However, I had to wonder why he'd never been to Inkopolis before. I mean, it was the centre of everything! Well, we had to hurry though, so we rushed through the forest towards where he said the light was coming from. He was a very fast runner, even with a seal in his arms, and I had to run my fastest, which is very fast, as I'm the fastest inkling on the team, to keep up with the mysterious inkling boy.

After a couple of minutes, I could see the bright lights of Inkopolis. We hurried towards them, running even faster. I was panting, but the boy didn't seem tired at all. Weird. We dashed through the streets, me leading the way now, and made our way to my family's apartment. We rushed inside, and jammed the elevator button with my finger. I tapped my foot. Ten seconds later, the elevator still wasn't on our floor. I know that's not long, but I was impatient. "Let's go up the stairs," I said. He nodded. We started climbing up as fast as we could. We finally got to the seventh floor in record time, and I unlocked and flung open my apartment's door.

We rushed inside, where my mom was reading a book. The boy didn't look tired at all,even though we had just climbed up seven flights of stairs. I was gasping for breath, but I managed to speak. "Mom!" She looked up from her book. "Where were you?" She asked, in a tone that meant I was in trouble. "And who is this young man?"

"His seal is really injured and dying! Do something!" I burst out. Mom immediately turned serious and stood up. "Let me see it." She said, all business. The boy handed over the seal. She set it on the dining table and began inspecting it. "Go get me my vet kit, Lily!" She barked at me. My mom is usually nice, but in situations like this where something's life is on the line, she has no patience to unnecessary pleasantries. I ran to the closet where she kept all her work supplies, and found the kit. I took it back to her, and she took it without looking. She immediately opened it and selected a few tools, bandages, and stuff I had no idea what they were. She worked incredibly fast, her hands a blur, while me and the inkling waited, tense.

Half an hour later, my mom finally stopped. She turned around. "I think that your seal is safe now. I've done the best I can do. He should be completely better in a few months. Until then, you should make sure he doesn't do much physical activities, but also let him walk and stretch every few days." We both released a breath we hadn't realized we'd been holding. "Thank you," the boy said, looking extremely grateful. "I was so worried he wouldn't make it." Mom smiled. "Well, I'm glad I could help. Why don't you head home now and get some rest? It's really late and I'm sure your parents are worried." She glared at me, then looked back at the boy. He turned pink. "Um, well, about that…"


End file.
